Wreck the Malls
by bleedcolor
Summary: Harry abandons Draco in a muggle mall on Christmas Eve. HPDM


**Title:** Wreck the Malls  
**Author:** bleedcolor (**freakyzero**)  
**Pairing:** H/D  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:**None

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Jesus owns Christmas, sorry. Oh. And J.K. owns Harry and Draco.

**Summary:** Harry abandons Draco in the mall on Christmas Eve.

**Notes:** Fluff. God. Fluff.

This is crazy. Abso-bloody-lutely bonkers. In less than 5 minutes I have been pushed, elbowed, nudged, pinched, and, frighteningly enough, hugged, by the crowd surrounding me. My space bubble has been brutally raped and, despite what Harry told me, I am not enjoying this at all. How in the world did that idiot coerce me into this?

I knew, _knew_, that I wanted to be nowhere within 50 miles of any muggles on Christmas Eve. I wanted to be curled up with a interesting book in front of the fire at our manor. Just Harry and I, enjoying our time together. I did not want to be doing anything anywhere near muggles. Especially not shopping at this horrid thing which they call a mall. Really, how did that bastard manage to get me here?

Ah. That's right. He promised me a surprise. How stupid can you be, Draco Malfoy, to let your greed and Harry Potter get the better of you? He didn't want to surprise you, he wanted you here so that he knew you weren't comfortable at home without him while he had to wade through this hellhole. Very Slytherin of him, more so seeing as he disappeared as soon as you got through the door. He knew that you wouldn't know what he was talking about when he told you to meet him in the food court.

If there even were such a thing as a food court. It was probably something Potter made up to confuse you. He would have known that when you're confused you remain immoble, and when you're immoble in this hellish place, you're more likely to be harrassed. Well damn him and his surprise anyway. If I have to hear that fat man in the red and white suit "ho ho ho" one more time I'm killing everyone in this building, including myself. Because knowing your luck if you went to Azkaban after mass murdering everyone here, instead of gaining a reprieve from this moment, you would end up reliving it, over and over, as your worst moment.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I'm thinking too deeply into this, and in third person, too. That's never a good sign. As if Harry could think up something that cunning. He's too Gryffindor for that complicated of a plan, much less that deep of a deception. The best course of action I could take right now would be to simply go home and let him figure out where I went. But that would ruin his Christmas Eve and he, in turn, would ruin mine by being righteously angry with me.

I sigh again and push back a lock of hair that fell out of place with one sharp push from one of these faceless, nameless people. Perhaps I should begin looking for this, 'food court'.

Thirty minutes, directions from an 'elf', and numerous bruises and 'misplaced' elbows later, I find myself in the marginally empty food court. And there is Harry, sitting as calmly as you please with his back towards me, at one of the tables. Like he didn't leave me to be harrased by a mob of muggles nearly an hour ago. Walking over, I clear my throat. It soothes my ire a bit when he startles in his chair and nearly falls out of it. So much for warrior instincts.

When he gets his limbs to cooperate with him once more he looks at me and straightens his glasses.

"What took you so long, love?" he asks.

I raise my eyebrow and clench my teeth. He drops me completely unprepared in a muggle congregation that probably amasses into the thousands and he has the complete and utter gall to ask what took me so long? I'm poisoning his tea for this.

He looks slightly taken aback at my hostile silence and in his foolishly Gryffindor way, tries to make amends.

"Um, well, we can leave now Draco," he waves a small brown bag that I had not previously noticed. "I got what we came for. Your surprise, remember? You'll get it in the morning with your other gifts."

I smile maliciously, although Harry obviously doesn't see the threat in the facial expression, as he beams happily back at me. He promises me a surprise, tortures me with muggles, and then expects me to wait until the morning for it? Foolish Gryffindor. Still smiling, I move in close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Looking into his eyes, I lean up towards his mouth as if to kiss him while my free hand carefully snakes into his parcel.

Just as our lips barely connect, my hand wraps around the small squarish item in his bag and I yank away from him with it in tow.

"Draco!" he cries, disappointedly.

I smirk at him and pull my face into a mask of innocence. "Yes, dear? Certainly you didn't expect me to actually wait until morning did you?"

"But it's a Christmas gift, Draco!" he said pleadingly. "You can't open it tonight!"

"Tonight is close enough, Potter," I reply maliciously as I look at the package in my hands. "Besides, _love_, you can't really expect to get away with leaving me uncompensated for abandoning me in a sea of muggles."

I hiss the last word as I attempt to open the fuzzy little box in my hands. I'm quite curious as to what's in it, I've never seen a box quite so small and can't fathom what it could possibly hold.

"Draco..." he attempts once more, but then simply sighs when I glare at him.

"How do I open it?"

My curiosity is getting the better now and I'm dying to know what's inside so I don't protest when Harry walks over and holds out his hand. I hand him the little oddity, knowing that he wouldn't dare take it away from me now. Carefully, he holds it facing me and pulls the top up.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

I stare at the ring and watch, quite stunned as Harry pulls it from the litte cushion it's nestled in.

"I know that you're allergic to magical rings, and I saw you looking at that one that had this design," he weighs the ring in one hand while his other grabs my left hand. "So I had a muggle jewler copy the design. Can't have you allergic to your wedding band, after all."

Wedding band. My tongue is heavy as he slides the silver and emerald serpent onto my ring finger. The word 'no' doesn't even come to mind. Wedding band. I swallow and look up at Harry.

"Silver and Green. Matches our eyes. Thought you might like that."

I grin and throw my arms around him, glad I didn't go home like I thought I should have at first.

"Happy Christmas, Harry. I love you."

He winds his arms tightly around me and kisses my temple.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

FIN

It's sweet enough to choke on...ugh... Again, not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
